


In My Mind

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Posen's journal entries from her senior year at Barden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind

 

September Seventh

Another year, another journal. I’ve decided more like a notebook this year, however. Another stack of bound together paper to sit in a box for the rest of my life, really. I meant to write over summer, but when life decides to shit on you, finding the will to scribble words on a page is the furthest thing from your mind.

The ICCA’s. Everyone knows. Everyone laughs. I am the laughing stock of Barden University. I try to keep my head up, I really do, but when Chloe is the only person in my corner, it’s hard. The activities fair was a bust. Chloe has the most obvious toner I have ever seen, and all over some alternative girl. If I had to be honest, her eyes were nice, and she knows how to stand her ground but that could be a problem if she ever did end up in the Bellas.

Chloe. I talked her into writing down her thoughts... to see if it might help her out. She doesn’t think she is stressed, but after three years, I think I pick up more about her than she does. She doesn’t notice the way her face looks just a little bit sadder when she thinks about the Bellas or that this is our last year. The way her shoulders hunch more often than not when she talks about classes.

I am overly observant to distract myself from the things that really get to me. That is what my mother always says. My father always  ~~says~~ said that it would be my downfall. An inability to focus on what really matters.

I want to miss him. I want to feel that horrible pain that people are supposed to feel when they lose a parent. I want to feel anything. Instead, I look inside, and there is nothing but numbness. Does that make me a heartless person? He was my father, and the words I said to him in that last phone call are going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

Chloe doesn’t understand, though, and I don’t think she would want to. I am still waiting for the realization to hit her that this is our last year living together and seeing each other every single day. I’ve started applying to law schools already. I can only hope that continuing classes through summer breaks is going to work in my favor.

I know I am overthinking things, again, but I am worried to what will happen to Chloe if I am not there to keep her feet on the ground and her head out of the clouds.


End file.
